FIG. 5 illustrates prior art throttle valve bearing 20 including single-lipped seals 22 used to create a seal with shaft S, and needle bearings 23. Seals 22 are designed to prevent particulate from jamming the valve and causing the engine to seize. Typically, seals for throttle valve bearing assemblies are designed to withstand pressure peaks that originate from the fuel combustion chamber. Multiple stacked seals can be used to accommodate the pressure peaks; however, stacking seals requires additional axial space. In throttle body applications, a minimum needle bearing length is required to minimize the risk of other failure modes. However, the axial space available for the seals and for the needle bearings is limited. Thus, the desire to use axial space for stacking multiple seals is at odds with the desire to minimize axial space to accommodate packaging restrictions.